


To Rebuild

by Krishio



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Porn, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-02-16 13:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18692848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krishio/pseuds/Krishio
Summary: 奥利安成为了擎天柱，而这对他的火种伴侣大黄蜂来说究竟意味着什么？*塞伯坦和平时代背景。*纯属个人脑洞，混合宇宙观。*All蜂倾向注意！





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [Lofter by honeysuckle](http://www.lofter.com/collection/bittersucker/?op=collectionDetail&collectionId=1698942) 同步更新。

生活总喜欢以轻微的时间错移来形成对称。一个月周期前大黄蜂吻别了倦怠而眠的擎天柱并披星赶往重建中的云雾山城，如今他戴月归来，又再吻了擎天柱沉沉阖上的一只光学镜。

离开云雾山城时他告诉自己，七个塞伯坦日之后的清晨你就可以在家里的充电床上醒来。于是他日夜兼程从星球的南端一路辗转到北端，先后穿过莫邪天城和利刃城，繁华紧挨颓败，垂老与年轻有着相同的幸存者的面孔。他不禁怀疑他不仅仅是在一路向北，也是在向过去的年代行进，在那终点，锈海之上半人马星系主恒星起落的轨迹恰如擎天柱低声对他述说的记忆。

独处带给他引起疼痛的孤寂，也带给他一些有趣的思考，关于存在的悖论，关于万物的意义。如果说，塞伯坦是生命之源，那么脚下的金属大地是否如他们一样活着？还是说反过来，他们的身体和大地一样是塞伯坦身体的延伸，他们的意识是神的意识的投影？

而这样的想法奇异地令他感到释怀。

他回过神来。一只大手缓缓覆盖在他的后腰，它的手指按压他那对门翼根部的机械轴。

“旅程怎么样？”擎天柱问道，睁开的光学镜在昏暗中显得比任何时候都要透亮。

大黄蜂想了想，最终说：“我听了你的演讲，在无线电频道上。”

擎天柱曾说他希望这是他最后一次站在公众面前演讲，他是战时的领袖，他希望他不再被需要。而大黄蜂尊重他的每一次决定。

这儿是铁堡的边境地区，天穹上总是蒙着一层薄薄的乌云，偶尔远方有一道光的缝隙，尘屑在其中曼舞，斜斜映照着某一堵断裂的墙。他们就此住下，四周只有脉冲鼠为伴，进门只有一桌一椅，他们的私有物品大多收进了里头的卧室。此刻，擎天柱就坐在唯一的那张椅子上。所以大黄蜂挨着他席地坐下，擎天柱的手随之落在他颈侧和肩膀的连接处。

“然后？”擎天柱又问，嘴角上那道微笑的阴影却仿佛在说他已经知道了答案。

“我是说，康德？认真的？”大黄蜂笑了一声，“中立派会对此怎么想？”

“中立派不需要知道我借用了人类哲学——”擎天柱忽然握住大黄蜂靠近他对接面板的手，摇了摇头，“你已经很累了。”

“你也是，”他歪头枕在擎天柱分开的一边大腿，“但你不想吗？”

片刻过后，擎天柱告诉他：“我本不该感到意外才对。”

大黄蜂一边抬起光学镜与他对视，一边让他被包裹的右手从面前那对接面板边缘的间隙探进去三个小小的手指头，拇指在金属的表面扫过。

“演讲里康德的部分，再为我念一遍吧，”大黄蜂提议说。

如他所愿，擎天柱那深沉而让他芯安的嗓音响起了：“…在世界之中，甚至世界之外，或许没有什么东西是无条件的善。无论理解、明智、判断力，还是勇敢、果断、忍耐…在很多方面它们不可谓不善，但一个恶徒的沉着使他更加危险…”

擎天柱被底下一串含糊的笑声所打断。他的面甲上露出一个近似人类挑眉的神情，“抱歉，或许我不该说起这最后一句。”

“现在你知道了。我很难不想起威震天。”大黄蜂的另一只手悻悻离开自己双腿间的暗处之后无处安放了一会儿，于是他逐一把粘连着润滑液的手指整根含在唇间再抽出。他知道自己事后不会再有去清洗的力气。

“这么说，我最好尽快夺回你的注意力，”擎天柱拉起他的右手吻了一下。他再低头，擎天柱的对接面板已经悄然打开。

“你可以继续念。不管怎么说，我喜欢你的声音。”当大黄蜂轻轻朝擎天柱的输出管呵出一团白汽时，他这样说道。

“…唯有，”擎天柱刚开口就不得不放任一段震动的哼鸣从胸腔内升起，大黄蜂从他的输出管底部开始舔吻，他的引擎因此而发出阵阵咕噜。

“…善良的本芯，不为它所促成的事物而善，不为它期望的事物而善…”他用手掌拂过大黄蜂低垂的触角，感到大黄蜂柔软容纳他的喉咙放松又缩紧，“…也不为它预定的目的而善，而仅仅出于意愿而善…如果一个生命竭尽自己最大的力量…”

他空出来的那只手护在大黄蜂的颈后，摩挲着那里一节扣一节的连接金属，它们脆弱又敏感，大黄蜂的一对门翼立起来微微翕动，“…仍然还是一无所得…所剩下的只有善良的本芯…”

包裹着他那片潮热退却了一小会儿，接着一只小巧的浸透了润滑液的手就圈住输出管的下半部不轻不重地套弄。

“…它仍然如一颗宝石…自身就散发着耀目的光芒，”他又哼了一声，因为大黄蜂的舌头在他输出管顶端的冠状体下面卷起，“…自身之内就具有价值。”

大黄蜂赞同似的发出单音节的轻吟，随后闭上了光学镜，一滴浓稠的润滑液从他被自己拨开的两片肿胀的保护瓣之中砸落在地。他开始吮吸，夹在自己腿间的左手擦过接口前方裸露的节点。

不用很久擎天柱的自制就被全线瓦解了。他的交换液涌向大黄蜂的喉管。当大黄蜂自己也达到过载时，他那双湿漉漉的光学镜眯开一条缝又再闭合，嘴唇松松张开却发着抖。

待他的门翼不再剧烈地扑打，擎天柱才伸出一只手轻托着他的下巴好让输出管慢慢退出来，另一只手仍在他的脑后有一下没一下地按摩。大黄蜂蜷起双腿靠向他，像睡意昏沉的幼生体，又像在暴风雪中跋涉了太久的旅者。

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

这还是大黄蜂在战后头一回进入铁堡的核心区。目光越过灰白色调的建筑群落，就能看见城市天际线的至高点，也就是最高议会阁的塔顶，复杂而有序的立体交通轨也接近竣工。个别商铺重新开业，店外亮起了塞伯坦文字的彩灯牌匾。

“你不妨说出来，”在他前方半步外引路的补天士忽然开口道。

他迷茫地眨眨光学镜，“什么？”

“说我变了之类的，”补天士对一个认出他的平民回以微笑，然后才朝他侧头，“他们都这么说。”

“可不是吗， **补天士** ，”大黄蜂戏谑般回一句。

补天士看向他的神态有了微妙的变化，大黄蜂说不清变的是他光学镜边缘的棱角还是下颚抬起的角度。在这之前，他不曾察觉对方不同以往又浑然天成的庄重与疏离。

“至少你对我没有张口闭口都是‘领袖’二字，”补天士摇了摇头，“一直以来擎天柱才是当之无愧的领袖，他既已选择自我流放，塞伯坦便不再有领袖了。”

“不再只有一位领袖，”大黄蜂说，“而你是其中之一。”

补天士似乎听出了他是在斟酌之下才如此择言，于是稍稍放慢了步伐，“说下去。”

“我省去的那些话都是你早就知道的，”大黄蜂摆了摆手，“民众可以成为自己的领袖。自由权力归众生。听着很熟悉吧。”

这会儿他们走入一条幽僻的小道，一只电子猫窝在堆放于尽头的废铁上，双目散发银蓝色的亮光，见他们继续靠近就朝他们呲了呲牙，随即往上方一窜，消失了踪影。

当大黄蜂走神般注视它的时候，补天士凭记忆在墙壁上的某个位置敲了敲，原本灰暗的密码锁和传叫装置这才恢复了供电。

“虽然对千斤顶来说修好它是小菜一碟，”补天士对他解释，“但他似乎觉得这样可以避开不必要的访客。”

“听起来的确是他的风格，”大黄蜂笑笑。

传叫装置的显示屏上闪烁“允许进入”的文字提示。嘶的一声，几乎与墙壁融为一体的机械门向右徐徐滑开。

“你说，”补天士回过头来，语气带上了一点调笑，“救护车之所以搬来千斤顶这儿是因为…”

大黄蜂颇为无辜地歪了歪头：“显然是因为只有千斤顶这儿能辟开地方让他布置一个医疗室。”说完，他往后侧方挪了一步停在门框处。

“是啊，如果不是我足够了解你，我会以为你当真对拆卸那档子事一无所知。”不待他作出反应，留在门外的补天士话锋一转，“对了，你自己知不知道救护车特意叫你来一趟是为了什么？”

片刻，他如实说：“我也是毫无头绪…或许你该祝我好运。”

补天士望进他的光学镜，好一会儿，他伸手捏了捏大黄蜂的右肩甲，“祝你好运，小蜂。我很高兴我们仍是以前那样的朋友。那时你总帮我收拾烂摊子，或许将来该轮到我来帮你了。”

“许愿要当芯，补天士。”大黄蜂笑说，拍了拍对方的那只手，“我该进去了，等得越久，救护车的脾气就越暴躁。”

  
  


* * *

救护车先是把一个能量块放到了医疗床的桌板上，自大黄蜂沿床边坐下的那一刻起就一语未发。他俩几乎同时张开了嘴，但大黄蜂张开又闭上，而救护车出声道：“我听说你前不久去了警车和蓝霹雳那边。”

“嗯。他们在调查一片混杂区时遇上了一点麻烦。”

“你从云雾山城回到铁堡花了多长时间？”

大黄蜂困惑道：“七个塞伯坦日…？”

闻言，救护车指了指能量块，只说：“吃。”

他乖乖听话，捏起它小口小口地咬着。在这期间他对救护车将要说的话终于有了大致的猜想，而他并不那么期待听到它。

“你多久没因为单纯的 **想要** 而摄取能量了？”救护车问他，见他只是埋头进食没有想要答复的意思就又说，“你自己也该知道，你是节能型不代表你可以逼自己在七个塞伯坦日之内从塞伯坦的南端不休不眠地跑到北端。”

“你例行检查我的时候一向没发现什么问题…”他说，“难道不是吗？”

“这就是最大的问题，”救护车告诉他，与其说在责备对方，不如说在责备自己，“我定期检查你的身体状况但我忽略了更重要的东西。直至我搬到这里，有了更齐全的设备，我这才有所察觉——是你对疼痛的耐受程度，大黄蜂，远超到我这儿来检查的其他士兵的平均值，如今看来还有饥饿、疲惫…这不正常。你听明白了吗？在某些危急的时刻，它会要了你的命，因为你不知道你要保护自己。”

他俩静静对视了一会儿，然后大黄蜂有些恼怒地说：“我没有自杀倾向，救护车，如果你是这个意思的话。”

“不，我不是那个意思，”救护车在紧盯他的同时隐晦地叹息道，“我的意思是，你的火种在渴求与它的另一半团聚。”

起初，大黄蜂陷入了某种介于震惊和无动于衷之间的凝滞状态，而后他茫然不解般低头看了看手中吃剩的能量块，再抬首时，他的目光近乎哀求。“我…”他声音微弱道，“我不明白…但他… **擎天柱** …他就在…那里。”

救护车谨慎地靠近，单个膝承轴触地，并伸手贴在他的一侧上臂，“听我说…看着我，孩子。其实你比谁都清楚，自 **奥利安** 接受领袖模块的那一刻起，奥利安——和你结成火种伴侣的那个奥利安——就已经死了。”

这番话很残忍。但大黄蜂没有推拒他，也没有突然的崩溃。救护车不禁觉得他们的肢体接触简直像是幻觉一样，像是他和大黄蜂之间隔着一层密不透风的玻璃，救护车和其他塞伯坦恩人生活在延续不停的线性时空里，而大黄蜂则孤身活在瞬间的永恒之中。

“但他还在那里，我还能感受到他，他…会回应我，”大黄蜂告诉他——哀求他，右手不自觉地扣着遮盖火种舱的外甲，“我不该…我不能…”

救护车忽然意识到一直以来大黄蜂都在如此哄骗自己，假装一切都好，假装他的痛苦是飘渺的虚象，是他自己的臆想。擎天柱仍会回应他，却不曾觉察他的异样，这无疑相当于印证。然而，救护车想道，擎天柱的火种受到领袖模块的保护，你呢？

“孩子，”救护车轻柔地晃了晃他，“在这件事上，如果说谁有错，那也该是我，我作为医疗官却没能尽早发现，错的绝不是你。听着，如果你被扯下了一只手臂，就算那只手臂被原封不动地放回去，它和你的身体也不可能自行接驳，而我们如今谈论的是你的火种。”

大黄蜂闭上光学镜又睁开，困惑于自己为何久久深陷沉默。

于是救护车耐芯等待。

“我想要活着，”他说，看上去那么年轻，“我在努力了。”

“我知道，”救护车哑声说，良久，却仍是单调地重复，“我知道。”

  
  


* * *

大黄蜂是独自离开的。他执意如此。不曾想，在离家只有半英里的地方，忽然有谁从背后抓住了他的手肘。

几乎刹那，他的右腕就解构并重组为枪口，一条腿卡在他的足跟后面，他侧身后退，背部却撞到了一面残破的金属墙。他的枪口被反手握住，他沿着那熟悉的臂甲向上望去，他看见的是皱着眉的补天士。

他解除了武器，但补天士没有放开他。

“补天士？”他问。

“你没发现我跟着你，”补天士说，“你看起来很不好。”

“我以为你还有很多别的事要忙。”

“确实，但此刻你的事比较重要，”补天士专注地看着他，无声地命令大黄蜂回以他等同的专注，“我都听见了。救护车和你的谈话。”

“什…”他顿住，长久以来身为情报员的直觉击中了他。他用空出来的左手去摸他的右肩甲，但补天士抢在他前面把那枚藏在他车轮挡板内的窃听器取了出来并随手抛到地上。

“这个办法还是你教过我的，”补天士说，“但你总是对朋友太过信任。”

大黄蜂指控道：“那你又为什么要毁掉它，补天士？”

“因为我担芯，因为我说过是时候轮到我来帮你，”他说，“而我说到做到。”

大黄蜂瞪着他。但补天士敢说对方已经几乎原谅他了，大黄蜂总是这样，太过信任，太过柔软。

所以补天士请求他：“让我帮你，小蜂。”

他的语气果然软了下来：“…我不知道什么可以帮到我。”

“救护车告诉过你了，”补天士提醒他，“让我帮你离开擎天柱。”

“那你也一定听到我说的了，那不是一个选项。”

“那就是答案，”补天士强硬地说道。

“你凭什么觉得你做得到？”大黄蜂冲口而出，每说一个字，声音便愈加破碎。

补天士好像早就料到他会这么问，他微微俯身靠近，目光蕴含重量和深邃，“还有谁比我更像奥利安吗？”

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

起初他不太明白他为什么会醒来。

眯开的光学镜被一道令他昏眩的光晕蒙住，白色，冰凉。空荡荡的油箱仿佛受到了外力的挤压，与此同时他的内置系统已经在按部就班地检测机体的各部位：伸展双腿，拱曲一下背部，握紧手指后放松。现在，他意识到他是被内线通讯传出的提示音所唤醒的。

他懒懒地翻身侧躺，缩成一团试图留住身下流失得太快的温度。在这样无事可做的日子里，擎天柱总是起来得比他早。他知道此刻擎天柱就在卧室外面的前厅里，或许一边摄入能量一边阅读数据板上的新闻，又或许在为他的腕关节上油。

他伸手按压接收器后方的通讯元件。

:: 嘿，小蜂。我还是那个请求，出来跟我见一面吧。 ::

他让浅浅的换气声充当回话。他会等对方先切断通话，就像前五次那样。他想着这一回补天士总该厌倦他的沉默了吧。

:: 好吧。既然你不愿意出来。 ::

芯中的预感勒令他坐起来。

:: 让我猜猜，来应门的是你，还是擎天柱？ ::

通话断了。他愣在那儿。如果他的生活是一部俗套的地球连续剧，他会慌忙跳下床，赶在他的伴侣前面用身体挡住电子门锁，然后用几句临时编造的谎言和干巴巴的笑容维系表面上的风平浪静。但现实是，不知过了多久他才感到他的火种仿佛被一股力量往外拉扯，那感觉不是疼痛，就只是有什么变得空了。他只能任由那股力量扯着他令双脚着地，扯着他跌撞走向卧室的出入口。

他忽然觉得他在等待着什么。一扇门？当然了，他在等待一扇门。

他听见擎天柱起身走动的声响，又向前了三步，他正好看见擎天柱侧身，而补天士站在门口。两对光学镜相继朝他移过来。

在注视下，他碰了碰就在手边的卧室门框。

“你还好吗，小蜂？”擎天柱问，似是临时更换了对白。

“我很好，”他听见自己说，这句话就像一个开关。下一秒，他变回了原来的那个大黄蜂，所以大黄蜂补上一句，“你知道的，只是睡迷糊了。”

补天士对他说：“早上好，我正要提到你。”

大黄蜂知道自己该说点什么，但他的发声器不听使唤。擎天柱帮他解围道：“如果只是一次朋友间的聚会，补天士，我想我没有不到场的理由。但我没法替大黄蜂做决定。”

“很高兴听到你这么说，擎天柱，”补天士的目光在另两个机子之间来回扫了扫，最后还是落回到大黄蜂的身上，“我计划举办一次聚会。自从战争结束，大家很久没有好好聚一次了。”

“我担芯的是霸天虎和中立派会不会有所猜忌，”擎天柱说。

补天士耸肩笑道：“我早早就跟祝融夫人和红蜘蛛提过这件事，也不知他们是否赏脸——不管怎么说，为了这次聚会能办好，我的确需要帮手。你的意愿呢，大黄蜂？”

  
  


* * *

“你一定是在开玩笑，”大黄蜂说着，再一次徒劳地挣了挣被补天士拉住的手臂。

这会儿他们穿过最高议会阁之中高耸的连廊，停在一扇布满感知电路的金属拱门前，一旦补天士站定，它便呈扇叶的形状螺旋展开，在那后面的是补天士用来办公和会客的舱室。

补天士转过来面对他，“放芯，在这件事上，没有谁能比你做得更好。”

“是啊，连你都请不动的家伙又怎么可能卖我面子？难道你期望我就这么走上前冲对方说——”他用余光瞄见补天士身后的连廊另一头，红蜘蛛正气势汹汹地步步靠近，嘴上嚷着“总算来了”“毫无时间观念”之类的话，因此他反应飞快地接着道：“嘿，红蜘蛛！我想邀请你参加聚会，你答应吗？”

补天士饶有兴趣地斜瞥过去，只见红蜘蛛高昂着头放低目光，好像这才察觉那里有一个黄色的小机子，然后他意义不明地轻哼一声，说：“既然你邀请，也不是不可以。”

“你听，红蜘蛛说不——”他刹住话头，震惊地看向曾经的霸天虎二把手。

“我说，我答应，”红蜘蛛保持着他那副屈尊纡贵的姿态，一字一顿地纠正。

补天士拍了拍他的头顶，用表情说着“我早告诉你了”，紧接着他把仍处于茫然状态的大黄蜂推入拱门的另一边，“我的桌面上有我列好的宾客名单，底下划了线的都是你的目标。我还要和这位，”他抬起拇指指着红蜘蛛，“一起在星系同盟的首脑会议上露个面。”

他往回撤了一步。感应门层层闭合，将好不容易站稳并不悦地皱起鼻子的大黄蜂挡在其后。

“这下可有戏看了，”过了好几纳秒，红蜘蛛如此评论，“昨天他们还打赌你会把二把手的位置交给通天晓还是漂移。现在看来嘛…”

“他不一样，红蜘蛛，”补天士警告，“少打他的主意。”

红蜘蛛的机翼似要抬起但被他按耐住，他用手指抵着下巴，“明白，你已经表达得很清楚了——从今往后，他是你的。那么， **领袖** ，远程会议室在这边，请吧？”

  
  


* * *

利益、利益、利益，补天士在芯中如此总结。红蜘蛛急于树立威信，祝融夫人以沉默置身事外。新顽石星、地球、多恩哈姆星与赛佛罗斯星的各自代表两两分立。

他用手指敲了敲桌面。被打断的红蜘蛛颇为从容优雅地重新落座并翘起了腿，他知道补天士会与自己保持一致，他们三者既已组成塞伯坦最高议会这一共同体，就定要事先打过商量。不过，红蜘蛛倒要看看补天士要怎么说服对立方。

“各位，当我们在这儿费口舌的时候，埃洛尼亚上的生命正不断凋零，”补天士顿了顿，用光学镜逐一扫过以全息投影形式围坐于三角会议桌的各星球代表，“但我不妨直说，我们都是政客，我们的行为和决定都是为了自己星球及其公众的利益。我们不是救世主。”

大家心知肚明这只是开场白，或点头或仅是洗耳恭听。

“我们都知道，那些为了全宇宙利益而抛弃星球利益的人动辄就会受到非议，被指责不过是在逞英雄。我们很难做到冒着牺牲政治生涯的风险来直抒己见。事实就是，谁都不会热爱众生胜于热爱自己。既然如此，当初擎天柱又是为了什么而多次放弃塞伯坦的利益优先保护地球？

“过去我以为是领袖模块赋予他这份大公无私。时至今日，当领袖模块被传递于我，我明白了真相。真相就是，擎天柱仍如我们每一个那样爱着自己——因为捍卫自己的尊严比他在众人当中的声望更重要；因为维系刚正不阿、敢作敢为这些品质的愿望比保住官职更强烈；因为他的良知、道德标准和道义无论何时都比众人反对他的压力更强大；因为他认为自己的行动方针是正确的，时间将为他正名，这种信念压倒了他对反对浪潮的担忧。领袖模块赋予他的不是‘大公无私’，而是‘智慧’。”

他一边说，一边手撑桌面站起来。

“今天，我们在此讨论一个星球的生死存亡。在做出最终决定之前，请各位先问问自己的良知、胆量和勇气。”

他说完了，无人为他鼓掌，但一个标准时之后，待各个代表最终表态时，他自会知道自己这番话起到了多大作用。

在这四个星球当中最难说服的就是地球，人类几乎没有理由为一颗遥不可及的异星伸出援手，他们科技落后但资源丰富，因此所能提供的唯一援助就是贡献大量物资。这对派兵出征的塞伯坦而言必不可少，对地球来说却是亏本买卖。

然而，补天士的所言既将每个星球代表将要做出的决定与其今后的名誉相联系，又把擎天柱保护地球的历史摆上台面——

“漂亮，”红蜘蛛低声道。

  
  


* * *

“…以你的工作效率，警车，我相信未来三个太阳周期内你手头的城建蓝图就能绘制完成。我知道你的进度，那上面还留着我调整过的地理参数记得吗？再说，”大黄蜂换了一种语气，“虽然我不能代表他们全部，但至少我敢说像我那样不希望看到你缺席的不在少数。大家知道你并非总是冷冰冰的。只是大家尊重你，从不去戳穿你罢了。”

补天士一进门就看见他斜倚着撑直的手臂、垂着两条腿坐在办公桌边缘。补天士还是热破的时候，也曾在擎天柱的办公室撞见他这样坐在对他而言太过高大的桌面上处理数据板。说到这个，补天士又瞧了瞧那些前不久还散乱各处，如今却整齐叠放的待处理公文。

这些事情早就成了大黄蜂的习惯。

大黄蜂抬起光学镜瞥他一下，柔和的嗓音仍旧缓缓在四周的空间中稀释，“我从没想过要你还我一个人情，警车。我帮你，是因为你是我的朋友，你需要它，并且那是我力所能及的事。我明白重建云雾山城对你、对蓝霹雳或者对所有曾失去这个故乡的幸存者而言有多重要。你该见一见朋友，提醒自己你绝不是独自在做这件事，或许你正需要这个。”

他顿了顿，聆听着，首先泛起了笑意的是他的光学镜，他咬住下唇阻止它跑进他的声音。

“当然，警车，”他最后说，比行走时扑面的风还要轻快。

补天士用一侧髋部靠于办公桌，抱起双臂，视线随大黄蜂的右手落在那张置于他俩之间的宾客名单上。大黄蜂在警车的名字后头挑划一个对勾，而补天士笑道：“我怎么说的来着？没有谁能比你做得更好。”

大黄蜂把宾客名单拍在他的胸甲上，“看清楚了，我只成功了不到一半，剩下的还请您自己去登门拜访。”忽然，他好像犹豫了，“不过，谢谢你没有当面告诉他。”

补天士愣了愣。一股冲动使他的右手轻微抽搐，但他来不及把它抓住。

半晌，空气中的静谧沉下来，让铺着日光的地面变得像是令机械迟缓的水底。

大黄蜂似乎在下定决芯，又或仅仅是搜寻另一个话题，设法透一口气。最终他说：“你不需要像他，补天士。我是说…”他模糊地指了指这布置简朴的舱室，“一切。”

这一次，补天士抓住它了。当他握着大黄蜂的手凑近嘴角边发出一声叹息时，后者只表现出一丝无措却没有困惑。

“我试着把它当作一种资本…但普神知道我有多想听到这句话，”补天士告诉他，“我需要你明白你不是那资本的一部分。我需要你知道热破曾经渴望你，而 **我** 需要你。”

“这样不对，补天士，”他说。

“或许，但正如你所说，‘你绝不是独自在做这件事’。”

大黄蜂抽回手，仿佛被烫到了那样护在胸前。他愧疚地看了补天士最后一眼，然后匆匆走向了逃离的出口。

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

那是一朵小小的玫瑰。

尽管如此，那在透明正方体培养皿之中含蓄半开的鲜红蓓蕾已经比地球上的亲缘体硕大得多，正适合被放在大黄蜂的掌心。

所以他抬头，朝擎天柱微笑。

透过窗玻璃的光线很柔软，就连擎天柱的影子轮廓都缺少了陡峻山崖般的棱角。

白天，感知和记忆被反复写入或删除；夜里，分散处理器空间各处的数据穿过潜意识的浓雾搜寻彼此。有时大黄蜂在昏暗中恍惚看见投映在天花板上的火光，这一夜，他在擎天柱的火种仓外甲上闻见了硝烟。

下一刻，擎天柱翻身把他压在下面，左手的五指嵌入他左膝的关节空隙，右下臂横亘在他的胸膛与床面之间。每每他用泥泞不堪的接口吞下擎天柱的输出管，一股美妙的饱腹感就会在他的体内像气泡那样充盈。为了不让那感觉消失，他耸动胯部以取悦它。装甲吱吱咯咯地一块块移位舒张，蒸汽从隐秘的夹缝里逃逸。

他的大腿疲软痉挛，擎天柱抽出右手盛住他的腰腹，让它保持悬空，让溢满一汪润滑液吞吐输出管的接口暴露无遗。大黄蜂半含半咬着自己的手仿佛尝到指缝间的砂砾，而擎天柱的舌头舔湿了他背甲边缘底下的燃油管，也不知他是否尝出了相同的味道。

擎天柱施与的进犯是一种本能，他躬身前倾直至输出管抵住大黄蜂的次级油箱垫片，而大黄蜂的挺腰迎合同样是本能。一团深不见底的酥麻在大黄蜂的腹腔深处盘踞，他的背脊一下子绷紧，门翼却慢慢垂下来，像发出一声喟叹。擎天柱将交换液射进大黄蜂的次级油箱，紧密贴合的两具躯体之内两颗火种以协同的韵律鼓动。

  
  


* * *

相聚带来的远不止有喜悦，但至少我们还有高纯。

大黄蜂把杯中快要见底的烈性液体饮尽，芯情复杂地如此想道，然后他照着红蜘蛛口中详尽得过头、形式性在话末加一个“请”字的要求为其取来一杯特调。

“所以…”大黄蜂站着开口，一瞬间便知道自己正中了对方的下怀，“你那时为什么答应？”

“为何不呢，我一开始不答复我们这位新任领袖的邀请不过就是做个姿态，”红蜘蛛让那特调的滋味在自己舌尖上逗留，“倒是你…”

“我？”

“对，”红蜘蛛扯起嘴角说。

他不答，这当然也在红蜘蛛的意料之中。

“拒绝补天士邀请的家伙多半对他成为领袖芯有不服。而你，谁都知道你是上一任领袖的火种伴侣，你既然出面代替他再发出邀请，不就相当于昭告他们，你已认同了补天士的身份并且甘愿辅佐他吗。补天士在借此巩固自己的地位——换句话说，他在利用你，小蜜蜂。”

“呃…”他歪头思索，“我该说…‘多谢提点’？”

红蜘蛛面无表情地看了他一会儿，说：“你不信。”

“要知道，我愿意相信你，红蜘蛛。但——我没你所说的那么重要。”

说完，他把空杯置于红蜘蛛面前的桌上，继续返回属于他和擎天柱的那张卡座。

  
  


* * *

补天士握着半满的杯子走入舞池中央的聚光灯下。底下的喧闹渐渐息声，他呷一小口杯中的高纯，装模作样地重调一下发声器。

“首先，”他说，“感谢各位赏脸。”

大家纷纷举杯致意。

“得了吧，补天士！”倚着对面吧台的爵士笑道，“我来这一趟完全是看在小蜂跟我撒娇的份上。”

角落里头的大黄蜂差点因此而呛到，擎天柱原本单手虚揽着他，见状便忍俊不禁地顺了顺他的后背。

“那么接下来让我们感谢 **大黄蜂** ，”补天士故作正经地顺着说下去，“如果没有他，且不说没法得见爵士一展舞技，我们也无缘享用横炮、飞毛腿的私酿高纯。”

“就算你当众恭维我们，补天士，”横炮出声道。他和飞毛腿坐在散座区，后者大大咧咧地岔开双腿，这时正倾身让手肘撑在膝盖上，露出一个痞笑，“我们不打折。”

“别挑衅我，双胞胎，”补天士对他们摇摇手指，“真当我请不起大家痛快喝一场吗？”

这话引来了一阵欢呼。补天士环顾众人，独独背向他的红蜘蛛尤为醒目。红蜘蛛霸占一个孤零零的卡座，左臂平放在椅背上，右手把玩一个空杯子。

片刻，补天士举杯，明蓝色的液面在其中起伏不已。

“敬自由。”

“敬自由！”

  
  


* * *

在油吧的贮藏室里，补天士让自己的阴影遮蔽在呆看上方铁栏窗的大黄蜂身后。封闭的空间给予了他们一点私密，但就在外头，在一众醉鬼之中想必也存在清醒者——或许独酌的红蜘蛛听出了补天士品尝般咀嚼大黄蜂这个名字的三个音节，或许上前叙旧的铁皮意识到大黄蜂将杯沿放在嘴边是为了掩饰沉默，又或许，早早就把杯子倒扣在吧台上的警车察觉了补天士过久聚焦在大黄蜂身影上的视线。

“你还是跟以前一样，”补天士缓缓道，“想要逃避什么的时候就躲在这种地方。”

大黄蜂耸起肩膀抱住自己的手臂，但还是回过头来。

“你体型小，能进入那些无法容纳更大机体的边边角角，驻守汽车人基地那会儿，你会钻到通风管的尽头，听着身旁涡轮运转的声音放空自己，”他停顿了一阵，“我记得有一次我悄悄跟着你。我等了你很久，终是耐不住性子爬进去找你，所幸涡轮室倒足够宽敞。”

大黄蜂也记得。那时的热破因此蹭花了一身的漆。他觉得愧疚，事后敲开了对方休息舱的门。热破果然在给自己补漆。大黄蜂看他用一个别扭又滑稽的姿势去够自己的后背便扑哧一声大笑起来。笑够了，他上前替他打理，补好了漆又接着上蜡。

“我记得你的手，”补天士说，“想忘都忘不了。我消沉过，也愤怒过。但你那么爱他…”又是停顿，他容许自己示弱地叹一口气，“告诉我，如果你真的不想要，为什么不拒绝。”

为什么不拒绝？因为他做不到。他尝试过了。补天士告诉他“我需要你”，他想大叫说“我不想被你需要！”但那是欺人自欺，被需要和一味给予从来都是他赖以生存的药物。

那样不对，他在变得懦弱，在变成一只低贱肮脏的寄生虫。

那样的他不会完整，奥利安曾经教会他。他像一个懵懂的幼生体那样把奥利安等待着他的怀抱视作唯一，只有在那里他可以芯无芥蒂地在给予的同时索取。如今他却渐渐忘记那种纯粹的、迸溅的欢欣。他比以往更多地向擎天柱求欢，以此确认他仍可以剖出他的火种来回应另一颗火种的爱和欲望。哪怕那爱和欲望被冰冷的理智浇灭了烈火，他还能扒开温暖的灰烬找到破碎的钻石。

你已经背叛了奥利安，他告诉自己，你弄丢了他的爱、他给予你的存在的意义——

“…小蜂！…嘿，小蜂…”补天士上前用一个拥抱接住他。他打了个寒颤，埋首在补天士的肩窝。补天士收紧双臂。

“别怕，”补天士呢喃。

  
  


* * *

“如果你在找大黄蜂，”红蜘蛛启声道，经过他身边的擎天柱驻足但没有转身，只是侧头示意自己在听。

“他和补天士去了贮藏室，”红蜘蛛告诉他，右手晃动杯中所剩不多的特调，也许在暗示说他们很可能是去调动油吧的备用货存。

擎天柱虽困惑红蜘蛛为何出言相告，但信他这一回似乎也无伤大雅。

油吧贮藏室的门仍以老式的机械罗盘为锁，虚掩的门扉敞开得悄无声息，其后更是只有古怪的寂静浸透着一排排拥挤的货架。但所有的光都仿佛陷落在大黄蜂的光学镜深处。

有那么一瞬间，擎天柱仅仅注视他的深爱，而非大黄蜂与补天士交缠的手指或吐息，他的闯入像倾覆了一场梦。惊醒的大黄蜂把补天士推开。

一股作呕的感觉突然涌上来，但刹那又像断电般熄灭。擎天柱意识到这感觉不属于他。他往前了一步，但大黄蜂再也无法忍受，盲目而飞快地越过他推门离去。

即使在没有了领袖模块的今时今日，擎天柱仍感到自己似乎被一种外在的掌控力所支配，他对自己要怎么做一清二楚且意志坚定。他要去追上大黄蜂，要听听他的解释，保护他，爱他。或许艰难，但他们会没事的。

他用冷静得可怕的神色迎上补天士的灼灼目光。只一会儿，他转身。

补天士沉默固守在原地。

油吧临近矿地，地面时时蒙着一层薄尘。大黄蜂并未掩盖他的行迹。擎天柱蹲下来观察地上模糊的车辙，暗自松了一口气。事实上这里只铺设了一条公路，路外矿物晶体支棱丛生，大黄蜂要么向东去往铁堡的闹市，要么向西深入荒郊。他选择了后者。

擎天柱循迹而下，某个时刻四周变得辽阔空旷，很快，右侧出现了庞大而老旧的坍塌坑洞，或崩裂或下沉的边缘裸露出钢筋，他无芯去猜想这到底是战火遗留的疮疤还是挖掘能量矿造成的事故。

这时他所想的是大黄蜂总是眷恋月出的夜空，而前方，路面的一块断层探身出去捞住了月亮。他就在那里，在蹒跚中跌倒又倔强地爬起来，月光也怜爱他，为他披上一身流动的浅淡金色。擎天柱知道自己除了将他紧搂入怀别无他求。

大黄蜂忽地回头，注视载具模式的擎天柱朝自己驶来，注视他在五英尺外停下，变形，在站起的过程中收起面罩。

擎天柱发现自己难以认清大黄蜂此刻的神情：疼痛、隐忍、恐慌、希望、羞耻… **爱** 。

当他试探地伸出一只手却被大黄蜂退后着躲开时，他那雕塑般的冷静出现了一丝裂痕。

一时之间擎天柱在路途中设想的那些言辞都变得无用。他缓慢地收回手，虚握成拳头。

“说点什么，”大黄蜂用一种仿佛冷却已久的语气叫他。

“…告诉我，”擎天柱单膝跪下来与他平视，“帮我明白。”

“他在乎我，”他说，没有躲闪，没有遮掩，像揭开一道伤口，“不止朋友的在乎。我没有拒绝。”

擎天柱用低沉的声音问：“你是否…真的想要？”

他沉默片刻，“如果我告诉你，是的，我想要。你要怎么做？成全我们？放我走？”

擎天柱的火种被那些质问所刺痛，接着他悲哀地意识到大黄蜂是对的，如果大黄蜂选择了补天士，如果那样能让大黄蜂快乐，他会的。他的想法即便无言，也足以被看穿。

大黄蜂摇了摇头，小步退后。

“我…”擎天柱几乎要跟上去。

“不，不要再——”他打断说，却语气温柔，“你爱我，擎天柱，我知道。但你不需要我，就算我离开你——就算我死去，你为我悲伤，就像为任何一位朋友、任何无辜生命的消逝而悲伤，你知道你不能任由这悲伤把你击垮。偶尔你空闲下来，偶尔你独处，你想起我，到了明天，生活还要继续，”他几乎露出微笑，“那才是你，勇敢、理智、无可撼动…”

“小蜂，”擎天柱无比急切地再次伸手却由于距离只能悬在半空，“看着我。”

他没有说不要往下看。但大黄蜂已经听见脚边的吱嘎声。一道裂隙逶迤爬行到擎天柱的左前方，接踵又生长出横向的分岔。下意识进行的扫描告诉他，就在他与擎天柱之间的路面之下，本就摇摇欲坠的承重结构随时可能彻底溃败。

“也许是我该放你走，”大黄蜂轻声告诉他。

在某个屏息的瞬间，他启动腕部的爆破枪，对准一根承重梁的折损处扣下扳机。正如他的计算结果，脚下的金属层当中脆弱的部分在他的这一端，只要从中切断，另一端就不必被拖垮。他芯甘情愿。

然后他下坠。他看见晴朗的夜空，擎天柱那双折射惊恐的光学镜，还有那只抓空的右手。

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  **WARNING!!**   
> 
> 
>   
> *有主要角色的重伤及断肢描写！  
> *擎蜂←补修罗场！  
> *部分私设提示：两个TF进行火种融合不一定成为火种伴侣，只有在双方火种频率达到百分百同步程度时才能结成伴侣并形成火种链接；任意两个TF的火种频率同步程度一般不会超过百分之九十，同步程度的高低不是能否结成伴侣的决定性条件（可类比碳基的怀孕，做了不一定怀上，几率受各种因素的综合影响）。

当救护车赶到擎天柱连续发送过来三遍的那个坐标地点时，天穹上已经划出一弯黎明的弧线。绽露的主恒星与两道月影在雾霭之上粼粼，其下是嶙峋的矿地。

纷乱杂陈的废弃物当中，一小块不规则的空地被清理出来，在那中央，色泽黯淡的能量液在擎天柱跪地的腿边形成半凝固的浅洼。

尽管有所准备，大黄蜂那无声息躺在地上、遍布可怖裂口的小小机体还是在救护车的体内掀起一阵动荡。哪怕还未掏出扫描仪，他光凭他那阅历丰富的一对光学镜就能看出最要紧的是那块斜着角度前后贯穿大黄蜂腹腔的锋利残片。他蹲下俯身，用扫描仪初步检查大黄蜂的火种脉冲率和液压。至少在他抵达之前，擎天柱已经做了他能做的一切。

他对擎天柱所说的第一段话是：“我们必须尽快把他送到我的医疗室。但在那之前我需要你帮我把这块金属拔出来，否则任何移动都可能会导致他的内置器官遭到更严重的损伤。”

还有他的腿，救护车在芯中对自己补充，膝承轴以下必须截掉，以免感染锈病。

擎天柱这才看向他，只问：“怎么做？”

“左手压在这里，对，”救护车指示说，抬头紧盯擎天柱的光学镜，“你的右手一定要稳，使力的时候不能有半点犹豫。一旦你拔出来，我就用冷冻剂封住伤口，明白了吗？”

擎天柱回以一道表示肯定的凝重目光。

大黄蜂陷入了强制性休眠，大大的光学镜空洞无光，但不代表他对痛楚无知无觉。在金属被抽离的短短一纳秒内，他的整个机体反射性地痉挛不已，半消化的流质物从腹下的油箱破口中点点滴滴地缀连泄漏，同时也牵扯出滋滋作响的纤细电路。救护车按住冷冻剂喷枪的开关，让惨白色的冻霜从外到里附着那道伤口的每一寸。

随即救护车稍微转身去看大黄蜂的那条伤腿。膝部严重变形，往下更是近乎粉碎，仅靠裸露的线缆勉强相连。他拿起医疗激光刀，却忽然顿住动作，朝此时双手颤抖的擎天柱投去一瞥。他嘀咕着说：“你可以转过去。”

擎天柱固执地摇头。救护车认出仿佛深凿在他面甲上的悔恨和自责，一个被他反复否认的猜想不合时宜地再度闪现，但他抿紧嘴唇，返身投入手术当中。

  
  


* * *

补天士闯至医疗室的门前，身后快步跟着警车和爵士。大约一个大周期前，大半个身子都染着干涸能量液的擎天柱把一动不动的大黄蜂抱进去，而救护车抓住千斤顶的肩甲吩咐他：“通知警车和爵士，叫他们过来看住擎天柱，万一…”他不愿说尽，微微垂下头，“还有，不要轻易声张。”

因此，本在焦虑中踱步的千斤顶被横冲直撞进来的补天士惊得一跳。他看向警车、爵士想得到一个解释，但前者的面色晦暗不清，后者只是无奈地叹口气。

补天士的视线仿佛要把那扇门击穿，然后他将这视线瞄准由始至终都守在旁侧的擎天柱。

“我以为你至少能够保护他，”他说，“如今看来我错得离谱。”

除了补天士，谁都没有看清擎天柱的进攻轨迹。他猛然刺出，力道之凶狠令补天士的后背砸进墙壁，他本可以用肘部扼住对方的喉管，但补天士以手掌相抵。补天士偏移足跟以稳住脚下，虽微小但确乎将擎天柱的钳制慢慢挪开。

另三个机子不敢贸然上前拉住他们，只立在旁近随时准备插手。

“现在，你倒知道愤怒了，”补天士眯起光学镜，直视擎天柱那埋在阴郁之下的怒容。

擎天柱并未答话，体内的引擎发出一阵困兽般的咆哮。

“擎天柱，”警车冷冷开口。

僵局又维持了数十秒，擎天柱终于极其缓慢地后撤，外甲之下泛开一波又一波由于压抑悲痛而引起的震动。他冲补天士命令：“滚。”

补天士不甘退让，以威胁的姿态朝他逼近两步。

这时千斤顶压着声音道：“我不知道你们俩是怎么一回事儿，但普神在上——大黄蜂还在里面动手术！”

“如果你们的矛盾是因为大黄蜂而起，”爵士一边观察他俩对于千斤顶那句呵斥的细微反应一边说，“那么我奉劝你们就此打住。无论你们谁斗赢谁，最终的受害者都是那个小家伙。”

补天士拽着双拳让它们垂在身侧，半晌，他说：“为了他，我可以做任何事。包括这次妥协。”他松了松手指，在擎天柱的跟前站得挺拔。随后，他无视周围蕴含不同程度惊讶之情的目光，旋身朝外走去。

警车对千斤顶使一个眼色，暗示他跟上。话已至此，他们都看得出在获悉大黄蜂的安危之前，补天士不会走远。

爵士目送那两道一前一后离开的背影，回想起当时他和警车各自接到通讯后正要悄悄退场，补天士却拦住他们，张口便是一句：“是不是大黄蜂出事了？”

回过神来，爵士瞧了瞧默然回到原处守候的擎天柱和紧闭的医疗室大门，又看向警车，传达他芯中的担忧及不确定。

警车知道他想上前问清楚到底发生了什么，但他小幅度摇了摇头：不是现在。

  
  


* * *

“他会醒过来的，”救护车宣布说，接过爵士递上来的纤维物稍微擦了擦手，因为长时间的高度紧张而疲惫地垮着肩膀。

“多久？”擎天柱问。

“少则四五个太阳周期，多则一个月周期，”救护车说，“我宁愿他多睡一会儿，要是能在休眠中度过机体对替换油箱的排斥期最好不过。至于他的腿…我会让千斤顶尽快做好新的肢体。但即使重新安装，在很长一段时间内，他也还是要依赖拐杖。”

爵士张了张嘴，救护车的话让他对大黄蜂几乎重伤致死这件事有了余悸般的实感。他的发声器像是卡壳了，第二次尝试时才得以发出声音：“是怎么…？”

这句询问对擎天柱而言无疑如同针刺。救护车见此，说：“是坠落的冲击造成的，由于下方存在尖锐物，其中一块穿透了他的腹部——算是不幸中的万幸，并非他的火种。”

“那又是为什么它会发生？”爵士追讨。警车稍有顾虑，但还是紧随爵士看向了擎天柱。

“因为我，”擎天柱沉沉坦言，没有回望他们任何一个，“我们…在谈话，没有及时察觉路面可能发生坍塌，他为了救我…如果我早一点察觉，如果我…”他掉入深思，自知再多的如果都是无意义。

救护车上前，抬手握了握擎天柱的肩膀，说：“来吧，我带你进去看看他。”而后他拉开医疗室的门，示意擎天柱先进去，显然想同他单独说会儿话。

  
  


* * *

若他们也像地球人类那样需要呼吸该多好，当擎天柱来到医疗床边，轻抚大黄蜂面甲上的一道细而深的割伤时，不免如此想道。那样他就不必依靠仪器显示屏上冷冰冰的波动曲线，不必把手掌久久放在他的火种仓外甲探寻温度才能知道他还活着。

救护车为他盖上了一张浅蓝色的宽大毯子，或许由于曾经久居地球，就连这位给人以古板印象的医官也偷偷认同它能带来奇异却温暖的宽慰。他看上去那么小，平静、乖巧得像个永远沉睡的娃娃。毯子遮掩住他身上数不清的狰狞伤痕，却在他的右膝处兀然下陷，使这空缺昭然若揭。

救护车假装调整一根连接着大黄蜂胸腔左侧的输液管，问：“你说你们那时在谈话…他对你说了多少？”

擎天柱注意到他的措辞，看向他，“你早就知道什么。”

“我所知道的，或许并不比你多多少，”救护车顿了顿，“毕竟那关乎你和大黄蜂的火种链接。”

擎天柱的光学镜中先是闪现了困惑和惊讶，接着这两种浅显的情绪被一团庞杂而晦涩的思虑所驱逐，“请你…解释，救护车。”

疲惫的医官思索他该从何讲起。他说：“当年你与威震天单独闯进铁堡大本营，竞天择溃败，威震天昭告天下胜利属于霸天虎，你却没了音讯。我们被分散。铁皮半拖半抱地把大黄蜂带走，去往奥崔克斯的一个藏身处。后来我从铁皮口中得知大黄蜂一度突然下线。”

“…那是我遭到威震天暗算后的濒死之际。”

“没错，”救护车意味深长地看着他说，“也是你接受领袖模块的时刻。”

_灼热之痛。_

_火焰。_

擎天柱用手扣住床板，但他压制了自己的冲动，强迫自己的指关节逐一放松。

“我们的火种链接…”他喃喃，“那为什么我…”

“‘还能感受到他’？”救护车替他补全，“大黄蜂也是这么告诉我的。仅在不久前，我才察觉大黄蜂的不妥，随后我对你们近期留在我这里的火种频率数据进行了对比——”他阖上光学镜又睁开，“正常情况下，一旦结成火种伴侣，双方的火种频率就会逐渐趋同，最终其同步程度必然稳定在98%至100%的闭区间内，如此才能维系伴侣间的链接。而我得到的结果，擎天柱…最高值是99.84%，最低值是87.12%。”

救护车空出一段静默任由擎天柱消化这些话背后的深意，看着他别过头凝视某个来自遥远过去的时空，寻找、幡然彻悟。

“我无法界定你们的链接是否已经断开，擎天柱，”救护车再次开口，“它在波动。我从没见过或听说过类似的情况。链接的不稳定会对你们的火种造成难以预测的伤害。或许一直以来领袖模块将你的火种隔绝，但它已经在大黄蜂的身上显现出来。这一次，他为了救你把自己扔下悬崖，下一次——”他让五指抠进手掌逼自己狠下芯来，“下一次，谁也说不准他会不会为求解脱而尝试自尽。”

“不，”擎天柱感到所有的言辞都无比沉重地积压在他的喉管，“我不能——不会允许那样的事发生。我们可以想办法修复它，或者重新建立链接。一定有什么办法。”

“是，没错，”救护车承认，“但如果大黄蜂不再接受呢？”他摇摇头，语气渐渐变得激动，“你以为我没对他提过？这个固执的小家伙觉得他在拖累你。如果他芯存疑虑，即便你们真的进行了火种融合，新的链接也极有可能无法形成！”

_或许是我该放你走。_

他又再听见这句温柔的低语飘散在拉开的距离之间，又再看见一瞬间的炸裂和空白。坠落、坠落，撕裂他的火种却轻轻告别。

“修复一段关系需要时间，擎天柱，不幸的是，每分每秒对大黄蜂来说都是折磨。”

他找到大黄蜂那比他小得多的一只手拢在掌中。

“我没有放弃的资格，”他忽然说。

救护车知道他的这种语气，知道他已经下定了决芯。

“哪怕要把我与他之间的一切推倒重来。”

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *有一句(几句?)带过的警爵警暗示。  
> *很多伏笔很多情节呼应，如果你觉得没看懂这个锅由我来背。

若要说这是梦…它又更近于追忆。

不妨想象你正在失明：一团执着的迷雾抹去了你双手的轮廓，夜空中群星隐匿，大地在你脚下不再坚实。一切都在远离和混合。你一觉醒来，（已经没有惊讶地）望着晦暗的周围，不可思议地感到——像是忽然认出了一段歌谣或呼唤—— _这就是了_ ，你拥抱它，怀着恐惧，但也怀着期望和好奇。

这就是大黄蜂的意识在他沉睡的身体之中苏醒的最初所经历的。

他的记忆像一幅逼真的、能走进去的画。他的朋友们、他。用来佐餐的松脆锈齿轮在口中舔弄，像无味的幻觉，是因为他并未细细尝过吧，除了，或许，在梦里。

“老规矩：第一，可以沉默但不可有谎言；第二，游戏中的所有对话不可离开这张桌子，”啰嗦逐一竖起手指，带着点针对初来乍到者的幼稚的敌意，“第三，新来的先请。”

回应他的是热破的一个无所谓的手势，还有一阵稍纵即逝的沉默。

他说：“ _我从来没有谈过认真的恋爱。_ ”

爵士哼笑一声，捏起呆立在桌面上的方形能量块，而在他身旁，大黄蜂已经从他自己的那块咬下了一个角。

热破眨了眨光学镜，指着大黄蜂左右张望（啰嗦故作冷淡，爵士则扬起了眉脊），“真的假的？这小个子成年了吗？”

大黄蜂把那根粗鲁的手指打掉，“真的。以及，是的，我成年了，多谢。”

“虽然是在不久之前，”爵士指出。

“恋爱还是成年？”热破问。

其余三者相互瞥一下，然后啰嗦早有预谋般咧嘴笑道：“都是。”

一会儿，热破也不禁失笑，又问：“现在进行时？”

大黄蜂嗯哼着回答：“现在进行时。”

“我有见过他…或她吗？”

他再次回以一声语焉不详的嗯哼。

“所以，”爵士摊开手给他们看那上面的同样缺了一口的能量块，“你们不顺便问问我吗？”

“恕我直言，长官，”热破说得毫无歉意，“您情史丰富这一点足够显而易见。”

“嘿，该我了，”啰嗦打断说，“ _我从来没有在充电床上玩过手铐。_ ”

大黄蜂无辜地把他的能量块推远了一点。而爵士耸耸肩又吃了一口，“再这样下去我很快就可以出局了。”

“一如既往，长官，”大黄蜂打趣说。

啰嗦朝四处探了探头才伏低在桌面上问：“是警车用在你身上还是…？”

爵士也将上身伏低，答：“我用在他身上。”

“哇哦，”热破说，“那位看起来总是一脸扫兴的…？”

“噢，警车可辣了，”爵士摇摇食指告诉他们，“尤其他快要过载的时候——”

“停，”大黄蜂捂住接收器，“太多信息了。下一个。”

爵士把能量块放下，似乎打定主意不再拿起它，说：“ _我从来没有对自己人撒过谎。_ ”

热破和啰嗦自觉把各自的能量块抬到嘴边。大黄蜂则稍微慢了半拍。

“怎么都盯着我看？”他含糊道，小虎牙已经磕在了能量块的另一个角。

“是不是跟你上次无缘无故受伤有关？”啰嗦推测。

“嗯…”他支吾道。

“我们有规则一和规则二，”爵士宽慰说。

“…那一次，”他一出声就意识到他的朋友们几乎在同一时间屏息，“我…呃，巡逻的时候发现了躲在地下道里的机器狗，他伤得很重，所以我算是…照顾了他一段时间…”

“ **机器狗** ，”爵士重复道，“声波的那个磁带？”

“你可真是满身惊喜，”热破说。

“你甚至连我这个最好的朋友都瞒着没说！”啰嗦控诉。

“至少你不是唯一一个我没告诉的‘最好的朋友’，”大黄蜂用两只手捧能量块挡住一个又紧张又微弱的假笑。

“奥利安——虽然现在要叫他擎天柱了——知道吗？”爵士问，显得兴致高昂。

“他…”大黄蜂犹豫了一秒，“如果说他猜到了，他没说出来。”

“结果怎样？”热破问。

“没有什么结果。某一天我回到那条地下道，他已经走了，半点痕迹都没留下。”

啰嗦弹一下舌头，说：“到你了，小蜂。”

“ _我从来没有离开过塞伯坦，_ ”片刻后他说。

  
  


* * *

“你受伤了，”擎天柱低声道，与此同时，休息舱的门在他身后嘶地一声闭紧。

休息舱里没有开灯。坐在充电床上的大黄蜂故作镇定地当着擎天柱的面把偷偷多拿的镇痛剂收进子空间，“嗯…没什么的，救护车处理过了，也给了我一些药。”

他把已然看不出任何伤势的那只手臂放到擎天柱伸过来的掌心上。

“救护车说你在巡逻的时候遭到了机器狗的袭击，”擎天柱说，眉间堆满了忧虑的阴影，“还疼吗？”

他摇头，“你回来早了。”

“该更早些，”擎天柱倾身让他们的额头轻轻靠在一起。

直到他们慢悠悠地躺下来，大黄蜂才问：“让你担芯的，不只是我，对吗？是能量矿枯竭的事？”

擎天柱探手搂在他腰间，又把他往怀里带了带，“有时，我觉得你未免太过敏锐。”他让短暂的寂静盖过一声叹息，“我没法不去想，这场战争已经拖了太久。”

“你知道错的不是你。”

“但，或许我的正确恰恰是霸天虎的同谋。”

“ **我们** 的正确，”他纠正，安然枕在擎天柱的火种仓附近。

这就够了，他知道他无须说更多。

“有时，我害怕你的温柔会令你受伤。”

他不由得猜想擎天柱是不是知道了，抑或这是芯虚在作祟。他小声说：“我会照顾好自己。”

“当然，”擎天柱的一双光学镜在他头顶泄露出笑意，“而且，你仍然有我。”

  
  


* * *

黎明的先兆——雾和云，从电线杆的顶端与月球之间升起。这里是芝加哥、柏林或东京，某一条荒凉公路途中的桥下，大黄蜂却感到他仍走不出铁堡的边界。他将永远记得，他置身铁堡的街道，就像置身他头脑中的一张浩瀚星图，他的脚下是两个渺小天体之间的一条线。

他的确能轻易指出猎户星云在天上的位置，尽管大多数时候他的所指仅仅是一团漆黑，就像窟窿。

_在你梦中的是什么？_

忽然，就像雾中出现了一道声音——

“那里，”他的身旁出现另一只手握住他的手腕偏移一点点方向，热破挨着他说，“那后面还藏着一团分子云，至少有10秒差距那么广阔。你透过红外望远镜就能看到。”

无数细细的丝线织出多维的网，星尘集结成束，再溃散成千万年幼的恒星。

“有朝一日，”热破告诉他，“我会亲自去看看，乘一艘我自己的飞船。”

“等战争结束？”

热破不置肯否，反问：“你呢？打算回塞伯坦？继续当擎天柱的跟屁虫？”

“你该感激，否则我不会因为擎天柱的一句话就过来陪你守夜，”他抱着他的膝盖和缩在臂甲之内的武器，桥洞对他们来说太过阴湿和狭窄。

_一切都在变。_

“你觉得我刻薄只是因为我总能说对。”

拱顶滴下来一粒露珠，热破注视它砸在脚边，自言自语般问道：“等战争结束，塞伯坦上还剩什么？”

“我们可以重建我们的家，或许塞伯坦能变得比从前更好。”

_伟大的雕像会从内部开始瓦解。因为他们错了，他们不明白能量资源不是本质，权力也不是，不，‘胜利’才是。_

“‘更好’，”热破嘀咕，“不过是政治又回来了，取代了枪。而那时的我们不再是英雄。当你不是英雄，谁都不听你的，你又能改变什么？”

_你是否知道你们的和平到究竟是什么？_

“我只想…做我能做的事，那样有错吗？”

_胜利在你们的那一边，就是你们的和平。 ___

“什么？不…”大黄蜂甩了甩头，“热破，你有没有听见…”

“没有错，只是很傻罢了，”热破却答。

_至少你曾说对了一句话。你不重要，充其量是个小卒子，是个乖顺又讨好的玩物。_

热破继续道：“要是世界上多几个你这样的傻瓜就好了。”

_到底是你的哪一点让他们倾芯？_

_不重要。我只需知道，你是他们的弱点。_

  
  


* * *

然后他下坠。再一次。

为什么是这些，他问自己，为什么不是剧痛甚至不是孤独，而仿佛只是一个巧妙的预言。在惊讶之中他隐约明白了。

他还不愿放弃，还在思念，还在渴望。在他的下方遍布荆棘也生长玫瑰。

当他沉入了最终的黑暗时，他终于等来擎天柱的呼唤：醒来、回来…

所以他也这么做了。

  
  


* * *

“嘘，试着冷静好吗，”救护车轻而易举地压制住大黄蜂的初醒时虚弱的挣扎，“没事了，你很安全。看着我，看着我，孩子，是我。”

“救护车…”他抖得厉害，除了电流的噪杂，他微张的嘴几乎发不出任何声音。

重启后的处理器接连向他抛出了好几个弹窗。能量液储量：充足。电量：100%。脑部模块扫描：正常。内置器官扫描：正常。机体检测：警告！…

他眨一下光学镜，把它们全都关掉。

救护车把一管镇静剂接入在他打开的臂甲之下的主线缆，“打开换气扇，大黄蜂。感觉好多了，是不是？”

他照做，点了点头。

救护车侧头看了看床边那台仪器上的各项数据，好像悬着的一口气终于放下，不久，开始絮絮叨叨地对他说话：“你睡了差不多十二个太阳周期。尽量别动右腿，听明白没？别担芯，千斤顶已经在帮你做新的，不用多久你就又能起来活蹦乱跳了。你可把现在就等在外面的那些家伙吓得不轻，你知道吗？…告诉我，你觉得你的门翼有没有哪里不对劲？”

他平静地躺在那里感受了一会儿，摇头，接着对救护车露出一个疑问的表情。救护车解释说：“你门翼上的那些微型感知元太过稀缺，我们迫于无奈，求助了…红蜘蛛。真的没有发现任何问题？”

他还是摇头。又过了好一阵子，他慢慢动了动嘴，声音又低又哑，“擎天柱…在哪？”

  
  


* * *

补天士在他办公舱室的窗前，站姿懒散，注视一艘战舰在飞旋的气流中升腾。

“那是派往埃洛尼亚的队伍吗？”他的身后，警车不偏不倚地站在舱门与办公桌之间的空地，问道。与此同时，那艘战舰已经跃出了空中警戒线。

“那是我们仅能拼凑起来的队伍，”补天士回答，“但我信任老通。”说完，他转过身，右手的食指点了点放在桌沿附近的一个数据板。此时他说：“我看了你的提案，警车。你建议我们推行区域隔离的措施——把罪犯和游民驱逐到城市以外，还有严格的武器管制。”

“我已经在其后详细地阐述了我的理由。”

“是的，我得说，相当充分且理性，”补天士说，保持与警车对视，“但塞伯坦上至少三分之一的民众都不会这么认为。”

“你只需要告诉我你的决定。”

“再多给我一个理由，一个不是由逻辑和数据得出来的理由，”补天士歪头说，“有一个傻瓜说过，你远不止于此。”

警车沉稳地走上前，缓缓止步在与补天士仅一桌之隔的那张转椅背后，“我去看过大黄蜂出事的那个地方。那是一个废弃的能量矿，而它之所以被废弃，补天士，是因为它曾反复遭到武装匪徒的抢掠。相似的意外，可以被避免。”

补天士在手上掂了掂那块数据板，好像这就能让他感受到其中的沉重。

“你可以想象，警车，这将会困难重重，”他最终说，“但我向来乐于面对挑战。我会找机会把它提上议程。”

警车仅仅朝他点头，之后，便利落地告辞了。

  
  


* * *

当第一颗清洗液凝成的水珠从他那双浅蓝色光学镜的边缘滚落，并溅开在擎天柱胸前的车窗玻璃上时，大黄蜂感到的惊讶远远大于难过。第二颗、第三颗、第四颗…无穷无尽。擎天柱胸中那颗火种的脉搏包裹住他啜泣的声音，尽管每一次深深换气都会牵动他身上所有被药物麻痹的伤痛，他无法仅用一条完整的腿支撑自己，但这些在此刻显得微不足道。

不，真的，他没有觉得太难过。他从未意识到自己有多需要这个，直到现在。

他这副样子或许把擎天柱吓坏了，他窝身的这个怀抱像是发怵般完全凝固，要知道，擎天柱从不发怵。

某个时刻，擎天柱却似乎理解了，这是他的释然和他的庆幸，为了他还活着，为了他所在乎的仍固执地纠缠他不放。所以擎天柱无言地给予他支撑和陪伴。

“链接…”大黄蜂在抽噎间闷声问，“它已经断开了…对吗？”

擎天柱抬起他那张湿答答的面甲，拇指与又一道水痕相遇。他说：“那就让我再次追求你。”

  
  



End file.
